Slavery on the Streets
by Goma-Ryu
Summary: Update CH. 2 Random innocent people are disappearing on the streets and Agent Smecker has no leads. Calling the brothers for help, will they be able to help or will one of the brothers get a little to close to finding the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Boondock Saints. This story is just for fun.

**A/N:** My first time writing BDS. Tips and flames are welcomed but mostly tips.

* * *

Agent Smecker sat at his desk, looking outside as the storm clouds rolled in over South Boston. Crappy weather to match a crappy day and it was going to get even worst if he got another call from a concern parent asking if it was okay for their kids to be outside in the front yard. Over the past month people have been disappearing from the streets, all at night, all between the ages of nineteen to about thirty, and all have been random. He decided to check out the news to see what rumors he would be dealing with the rest of the day.

_"Good afternoon South Boston, this is Tanya Light and our top stories for this afternoon is the newest disappearance of twenty five year old Amanda Bible and twenty seven year old Jason Glintion. Steve Roundhouse is in downtown with the latest. Steve."_

_"Thank you Tanya. I'm standing in front of the Coldstone Apartments here in downtown South Boston where twenty seven year old Jason Glintion lived with his girlfriend. Last night around 3 am police received a phone call from the girlfriend saying she hasn't seen Jason on two days and last night Danny's Bar, where Jason worked as bartender, called and said Jason was late coming in. She said he would walk to work since they lived a block away from the bar and when she went to re-trace his steps she found his cell phone and keys behind some dumpsters in an ally near Danny's Bar. Then, exactly two hours later, police received another phone call from a concern mother saying she hasn't seen her daughter, twenty five year old Amanda Bible, since last night when she went out with friends around five in the evening. When policed questioned her friends, they said she left the restaurant early to finish her homework and walked to her home that was two blocks away by herself. Police re-traced her steps and found a cell phone hidden behind some trash bags in the ally a few minutes away from her house, and friends had conformed that the cell phone did belong to Amanda. Police are looking into these disappearances and I will bring you more news as they come. Back to you Tanya."_

_"Thank you Steve. Now for the weather. Storms are rolling in and..."_

Smecker turned the TV off with a click and looked down at the ten files he had laid in piles on his desk. Three files in the upper right corner, four files in the upper left corner, two files in the lower right hand corner, and one in the lower left hand corner. Pretty soon Amanda and Jason's files will be joining the one in the lower left hand corner. He looked up when Greenly, Duffy, and Dolly walked in caring two files and handing them to Smecker without a word.

"Here are the two newest disappearance cases," Greenly said, watching as Smecker put the two gently in the lower left hand corner of his desk. "Have you figured something out?"

"Yes and no." He pointed to the three files in the upper right corner. "These three disappeared two three weeks ago, all a day and hour apart from each other and all by themselves at night in places they were familiar with." He then pointed to the four files in the upper left corner. "These four disappeared two weeks ago, a day and two hours apart from each other and all by themselves at night. These two here? A week ago a day apart from each other and guess what?"

"They disappeared at night," Dolly said, shaking his head.

"Correct. These right here, our newest disappearances. This one two days ago and now these two newest just two hours apart since last night."

Duffy sat down and opened up the file he was carrying and looked it over. "All the parents have said their kids were good kids, no records on any of them, all either in college, working full time jobs, or have families of their own. No problems when they were kids, just your everyday good kids trying to make it in this fucked up world."

"Worst part is we have no leads," Dolly said. "I'm not even sure where to begin. We've re-traced steps, talked to people on the streets, hell; even the homeless people in the allies didn't see anything."

"Here's something else to add to your no leads. None of these victims have any connection with each other. These are just random disappearance," Smecker said, standing up. "Boys, we need to find out what the hell is going on in out town. I'm getting calls from parents asking if it's okay to let their kids out in their own friend yard to play because they are afraid their kids are going to be next."

"What can we do? We don't know who to look for, what to look for, and no idea where to begin. The only thing we have is they all disappeared blocks from their homes," Dolly said.

"Why not ask the brothers to look around," Greenly suggested. "Maybe they can get more information than we can."

Smecker thought about this and wondered if the brothers would take the job. They might not work for the police but the brothers have told him that if they ever need any help catching these bad guys to give them a call and they will be more than happy to help out. "That might just work. Greenly, you're using that brain of yours more and more each day. Now, I want you boys to go back on the streets and try to get more information. I'm going to give the brothers a call and see what they can do to help us. We need to find these bastards before more innocent people start disappearing."


	2. Chapter 2

Murphy sat in one of the beat up stuff chairs and stared out the window, watching as the storm clouds started rolling in. Murphy gave the storm thirty minutes before it hit them and then that meant no power, no TV, no nothing but staying in a shitty apartment that made their last apartment look good with only his brother to keep him company but said brother was in the shower right now and left him to think about the past two months. It's been two months since Rocco was killed right in front of his eyes, two months since the courtroom incident, and that meant two months in hiding. Well, a month in hiding for their Da since he got them this shitty apartment on the outskirts of South Boston and then a week later up and left, leaving him and his brother alone once again and a warning that they were not to go out and get into trouble because he wasn't going to be there to save them. Like they needed saving. For twenty seven years Conner and he have been watching each others back since they were old enough to walk. Ten years ago was when they ran into Rocco by mistake and started a friendship with him and six years they've been going to Doc's for drinks. Murphy didn't have to tell Conner he was bored with nothing to do but taking down pansy drug dealers that weren't much of a challenge and Smecker hasn't called them for any help since the courtroom, all because he agreed with their dad they needed to stay low for now, but that didn't mean they had to stay locked up in an apartment for the rest of their lives. Sure he could sleep since he doesn't get enough sleep with nightmares of Rocco's murder, but he didn't feel like sleep. What he felt like was going to Doc's for a pint and shots until he couldn't walk straight.

"I think I see smoke coming out of your ears so that means you're thinking to hard," a voice said from behind him. Murphy jumped a little and turned around to see Conner standing behind him, dressed exactly like him, a habit they have and it drove their mother crazy as kids since she couldn't tell them apart.

"Fuck you. You're the one that takes an hour to shower."

Conner just slapped his brother upside the head and sat on the couch as Murphy turned his attention back to the storm getting close. He knew it took him an hour in the shower but that's because he wanted to calm down before being around his brother. He was still pissed at their dad for leaving again and he wasn't sure he could forgive him for this now and he knew Murphy was hurting too but he also wanted to be by himself because he was thinking of Rocco again. It seemed like yesterday they watched their friend die right in front of their eyes and he blamed himself. Hell, he knew Murphy was thinking of Rocco and blamed himself too. It was a twin thing and it was a good thing because if one twin thought of something the other would too and then they could do something about it. He took one last look at his brother's long face and gave up.

"Fuck it." He stood up and grabbed his coat from the closet and threw Murphy's at his head. "Get your coat on and get your ass out the door. We're going to Doc's."

"But Da wanted..."

"Fuck him. He hasn't been there for us in twenty seven years and when we finally meet him he leaves us once more without us knowing where he's gonna be and when he's coming back. For all we know he's not coming back and you know what? Fuck him. Besides, I can't stand to see your sulking face any long." The last part was said with a smile to let his brother know he was only joking but was serious about their dad. It was true. They didn't need him and as long as he had Murphy he was fine with that.

"For once my dear brother, we actually agree on something." Murphy put his coat on and looked out the window once more. It would take them ten minutes to get to Doc's but that's all the time they needed before the storm hit. He followed his brother out the door and headed to the one place they knew they could be without anyone calling the police.

In exactly ten minutes the brothers arrived at Doc's just as the rain started coming down. The moment they opened the door the entire bar stopped what they were doing and cheered once they saw the Saints walk in.

"It's about damn time you boys showed up," one guys yelled, handing them each a glass of beer.

Murphy and Conner took their place at the bar and smiled when Doc finally noticed them for the first time.

"B-B-Boys. Where have y-y-you been?"

"Hiding," was Conner's reply, taking a gulp of his beer. " Da up and left us again so we decided to go out and have some fun while he's away."

"Kinda like teenagers disobeying their parents," Murphy added in, his mood changing from gloomy to happy and he noticed his brother relaxing as well. He then happened to turn to his left where Rocco always sat between them and frowned a little but looked up when Conner laid a hand on his shoulder. His beer held up and waiting for Conner to do the same. Giving him a smile, he raised his beer glass and touched Conner's.

"To Rocco," Conner said.

"To Rocco."

Both brothers took a gulp and then started talking with the other guys around the bar as the lights flickered off and on, giving the men something to laugh about. The twins haven't been sitting at the bar for no more than two hours, five beers, two shots, and three cigarettes when three men walked into the bar and took a seat in the corner booth, watching everyone but mostly the twins. Murphy looked back and finally recognition hit and he elbowed Conner in the ribs to get his attention but accidently made him spill his drink a little.

"Ya little shit. Ya made me spill my drink."

"Take a look in the corner booth and tell me who ya see." Murphy smiled at his brother and looked at Doc. "Hey Doc, how's about three glasses of beer for our friends over there." He pointed to the men in the booth and looked at Conner to see if his brother remembered them.

"Well I'll be." Conner laughed and patted Murphy on the shoulder and grabbed one of the glasses Doc handed them and his own before walking over to the booth, Murphy following right behind him. "Murph, can ya tell me why three good looking guys would choose this bar without bring a date?"

"I don't know Conner but I'm sure of we get them drunk enough we can take them back to our place," Murphy said, setting the beers down and grabbing two chairs for him and Conner.

"I don't know about these two but I know I'm good looking," one of the guys said, accepting the beer Murphy set down. "And who said I don't have a date? What do you think these two guys are?"

"I would think you could do better, Greenly," Conner said as the group laughed.

"It's been awhile guys. Whatcha been up too?" Murphy asked, looking at the three detectives. "I'm guess this isn't a social visit since we've never seen ya's in here before."

Dolly took a drink and set the glass down. "We were hoping you boys could help us out. We know you're in hiding and all but..."

"Who the fuck said we're in hiding," Conner said, stopping their friend. "Does this look like hiding to you? Besides, we're big boys; we can take care of ourselves."

"Okay then, Smecker wants to know if you boys can help us on a case. This pass month people have been disappearing, all age from nineteen to thirty, and there are no leads and no witnesses. We're at loss and two more disappeared last night."

"Yeah, we've heard about that on the news," Murphy said. "So what would you guys like us to do?"

"Think you guys can get us some leads?" Duffy asked. "Everyone we talk to doesn't talk and we're pretty sure people have heard things but no one once to talk to the police."

"But have you guys talk to them might get them scared," Greenly said.

"So you want to send in the big bad Saints to do the work of the police?" Murphy asked with a smile and looked at Conner. "Well brother, what do you say? Skip these pansy drug dealers and help out some old friends in a case that could get dangerous and violent?"

Conner looked at Murphy and then at the three detectives. "I'd say you got yourselves some help."

The small group raised the glasses and for the next three hours they did nothing but drink, smoke, and relax.

* * *

Okay, so how was that? Remember, this is my first BDS so I hope I did okay for this chapter. Again, tips and flames are more than welcome.


End file.
